Both Uchiha's Return!
by Inochibichan
Summary: They both have returned and Ino is the one that has to Interrogate them. What will she do?What does Tsuande have planed for her?Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Alright new story Yaaay and I know that i have not finished the others but i keep getting new ideas and stuff and I do hope that all you fans will inspire me to actually finish this one because I really like this one and it will help alot if you tell me if you like it or not and if you have any tips on how to make the next chapter better then feel free to tell me. Please and thank you!!!

Okay Info on this story!!!It's a SasuInoIta story but I think it will be mostly InoIta!!!!!lol thats all the info i'm giving.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!

Enjoy Chapter1

* * *

It was raining in the village called Konoha and Ino was stuck inside the hell hole of the Interrogation building doing paper work. Ino is one of those people that like to walk around in the rain, but her doing that will have to wait. Ino was getting pissed because she was just in her office. She thought it was pointless to be here if there was no one to interrogate. What was even worse is that business has been slow because there had been hardly any missions. Ino growned and layed her head on the desk.-

"I swear the next time I see Ibiki I'm going to beat the shit out of him and then I'm going to mind fuck him until he can't think anymore. Well at least I'm not the only one bored out of my mind"

-But what Ino didn't know was that outside of the building everyone else was dealing with the return of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi. They had arrived at different times. Sasuke was nearly beat to a pulp to be able to come into the village and Itachi was near death before lady hokage let him back in and now there both in Tsunades office with chakra bracelets on sealing there chakra away so they wouldn't kill eachother.

"Now Sasuke and Itachi I'm not going to ask you any questions I will let the interrogator do that" Said Tsunade.

"Who is our interrogator?" Sasuke asked demandingly.

Tsunade smiled a little bit then answered him."Ohh she is our head interrogator. You should know her Sasuke."

"Wait it's a girl?"Itachi asked.

"More like women Itachi. She is 21"Tsunade corrected him.

-Sasuke was thinking wildly about who it might be, but the thinking was cut off when tsunades door opened and revealed his old pink headed comrade. Sakura new that both Sasuke and Itachi were back and got excited when she had to take some papers to Tsunade. She wanted to see Sasuke so bad and when she passed the guys up and went Tsunade she couldn't help but blush. She had a feeling that Sasuke was looking right at her so she thought she would give him a show and lean over Tsunades desk and stick her ass out. Sasuke smirked at her action but it was not the kind of smirk that Sakura would have wanted, but before she could see it he wiped it away. Itachi on the other hand was literally discusted. This was the first time he has seen the pinkette and he has labled her as a whore. When Sakura turned and started walking she looked at Sasuke and winked and then giggled when she left the room.-

"Well she certainly hasn't changed, well personality wise, but I will admit she has grown physically wise."Sasuke said.

-Tsunade glared at him because that was her apprentice that he was talking about-"Uchiha next time you say something about her make sure your not around me"

"Uhhh yes lady hokage" Sasuke said quietly.

-There was a knock on the door and then Ibiki walked in-"There room is ready, but I have not told the interrogator yet" He said kinda upset that his number one pupil has to deal with these two asswholes. Ino was like a daughter to him because she had no one because her parents are dead and also her old sensei is gone to. So now Ibiki watches over her and is willing to do anything to keep her out of harm. Tsunade saw the slight hurt in his eyes-

"Ibiki theres nothing to worry about I know she can do it. You trained her well and that's why I picked her. Now go inform her and I will personally escort these two to their interrogation room" Tsunade calmly told him and he nodded and poofed away in a puff of smoke.-

"You two come with me" Tsunade demanded and they all got up and walked out the door. While walking through the streets of konoha Itachi asked.-

"Since you won't tell us who our interrogator is could you at least tell us about her?"

Tsunade smiled, "Alright. Well she is head of Interrogation and Seduction. She is very outspoken, High tempered. She has no patience at all." Tsunade giggled at the thought of her pounding their heads into the wall for not cooperating. This description sounds so familiar to Sasuke, but he can't put his finger on who it is."She is also a fan and expert on flowers" Tsunade said and then it hit both Sasuke and Itachi about who it was and at the same time they shouted.-

"OUR INTERROGATOR IS YAMANAKA INO!!!!!!!"

"Well you guys catch on quick" Tsunade said sarcastically.

"Wait Itachi how do you know her?"Sasuke asked.

"Well one day she came over when you two were little and asked if she could plant flowers in the front yard because she thought it was plain and she said that it gave her an excuse to leave her flower shop and come visit you Sasuke."-Itachi said and Sasuke grinned-"So I said yes and she had come over every day since then. We would converse with each other and then after she would go watch you train. She was a silly girl because I would ask her all the time to stay and eat but she would always decline and her excuse was the same every time "Sorry no I have over stayed my welcome for the day. I will be back tomorrow bye" and then she would leave without another word. You never noticed her Sasuke because you were always busy trying to become as strong as me. Ohh boy did she have a thing for you and me."Itachi smiled but then both there smiles went away when Tsunade spoke.

"Well now she probably hates you both. Just to let you know to prepare yourselves because she's the only one that doesn't know that your here and when Ibiki tells her that she has to interrogate you guys she's going to be pissed and the first thing she is probably going to do it slap you guys about 10 times each and then mind fuck you as she likes to put it and when she's done with you guys she's going to consulte Ibiki about letting her do that and when he tells her it was my idea she is going to come to me and it is not pretty how it ends. Of course I always win but that girl knows how to put up a fight. The Uchiha's shivered a bit at the thought, but it went away when they arrived at the interrogation building. Tsunade took them to there cell and the last thing she said was.-

"Ino will be in here soon. May god be with you. Tsunade laughed while leaving the building.

(Ino P.O.V)

-Ibiki walked up to Inos office and knocked on the door. Ino knew who it was and smirked. She got onto the table and was ready to pounce and she said come in, Once the door opened Ino flung forward and jumped onto her target like a wild cat. Ibiki fell back laughing.-

"Why are you laughing sensei I was trying to get you back for leaving me in this room all day with paper work" Ino said in a childish voice.

"I'm sorry dear, but I couldn't just let you leave in case something sudden comes up like"-Ibiki paused-

"LIKE What"-Ino said shaking him-

"The Uchiha brothers"-Ibiki muttered very low but loud enough to where Ino could hear him. Ino's eyes opened wide in shock-

"What about them Ibiki-Sensei?"-Ino asked still shocked-

"They both have come back and you have to interrogate them"-Ibiki closed his eyes in shame for making his dear Ino do this. Ino was pissed now. No that was not the word for her it was more like furious. She stepped over Ibiki but turned back to him.-

"What cells are they in"-Ino looked at him with the intent to kill-

"There both in cell 23"-Ibiki said softly. With that Ino was gone in a heartbeat running to cell 23. When she got there she saw the ambu guarding the door and she walked right up to them-

"OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY"-With no hesitation they moved out of the Kunoichi's way and on the inside the Uchiha's could hear and feel her rath-

"She's here"-Sasuke said with a small grin-

* * *

Please Review!!!Thank you!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ohhhh yaaaaay Chapter 2 already!!!!!Okay okay this is not as long as the other one but I just thought that I needed to stop where I did so yeah!!!!I'm still really excited about this story and I hope this chapter is just as good at the first one hehe!!!!!

Insperation:I would like to thank machi-tan for reviewing and telling me that she like it and thank Sinner1412 for saying that Ino sounds scary because thats where i was aiming!!!And a real big thanks to Langioletto for such the wonderful review. You inspired me the most and was really really happy to know how much you liked it and I hope that you will think that this next chapter is just as good. and I am not going to leave out my last reviewer deathrosekitty for telling me she like the way I made Ino's attitude and it made me want to keep trying to have Ino act that way but she might cool down later on in this story. Thank you all for your reviews and if you have friends that might like this story please get them to read it!!!!!!!

Here is what you all have been waiting a day for

CHAPTER 2

* * *

-The door had slammed open and Itachi and Sasuke thought Ino was going to come barging in but to their surprise she walked in calmly, with a smile on her face, but then her eyes hit them like a 10 ton brick and in her eyes was the biggest intent to kill and it was scaring the shit out of the Uchiha's. Ino was standing at the height of 5'4 5'5 with long blonde hair that reached her butt. It was in its usual high ponytail with a bang hanging over her right eye covering it and instead of her old outfit her new one consisted of a purple belly shirt that showed off her stomach with no rappings and a black skirt with a purple over skirt that slit right in the middle with nets on her arms and legs. Her kunai pouch was now on her right leg and a medic pouch above her butt and a mini katana above that. Her eyes still shined of the color of the ocean and her skin was a bit tan. The Uchiha males stared at her in satisfaction and now new why she was head of seduction, but the fright of her look never left them. Ino had her hands behind her back holding something that was out of site from the males. Ino was going to actually be calm about this but-

"Hah who knew a dumb blonde could be the best interrogator. Looks like konoha has gone downhill a lot"-Sasuke said with a small chuckle. Ino crack. She pierced the sword that was behind her right in the middle of Sasuke and Itachi's heads cracking the wall and making the famous Uchiha's freeze. Ino was not done yet she then grabbed the chair that was hers to sit in and broke it, taking two of the legs and stabbing both Sasuke's hands binding them to the chair. Sasuke winced at the pain-

"Don't you dare ever fucking say that again Sasuke or I will fucking slaughter you in matter of seconds. Same thing for you Itachi. Don't think I will show you any less mercy than him. Now you two can cooperate and answer my questions or don't and I will enter your mind get what I need then kill both of you with that sword right there that I have placed between you two. A little tip if I activate that sword it will cut in half and kill both of you at one time so it would be best for you to just answer me and then you can get on with your fucking worthless lives"-They nodded and Ino smiled abit-

"Good okay first question why did you guys return to the village?"

"I killed Orochimaru!!! And then I thought that I could come back here and see if I could get help to kill Itachi , but seems like I can't do that now."-Sasuke snickered and Itachi grinned. Ino then rolled her eyes and looked at the older Uchiha-

"I really didn't like staying with the Akatsuki because it was do this and do that and if you don't I'll kill you. So I left and also I wanted to come back to a certain blonde who would come over everyday to plant flowers and watch Sasuke train"-Itachi smiled and Ino blushed slightly at the memory but brushed it away and then continued-

"Alright next question……… (not really wanting to list multiple questions so I'm just going to go straight to the last question)

"Okay last question. What are your intentions if you are welcomed back to the village"

"Become jounin and maybe settle down with a girl and maybe start a family"-Sasuke said with a straight face and then Ino thought in her head 'Heh what happened to the whole I will revive my clan thing, but whatever' she then looked at Itachi for his answer-

"Quit being a ninja and get married and have as many kids as possible"-Itachi said proudly. Ino was laughing on the inside at the site of what Tsunade will do to him when she tells her that Itachi is going to quit being a ninja-

"Alright boys that was the end of my interrogation!!!Thanks for making my job easy."-Ino violently pulled the sword out of the wall and headed for the door when she heard Sasuke clear his throat to get her attention and she looked at him and he eyed the stakes that were still jabbed into his hands. Ino rolled her eyes and put the sword down and walked over to him and yanked them out harshly and Sasuke screamed abit as blood gushed out of his hands and Ino smirked at her damage-

"Ill send Sakura to heal those for you"- and when she saw the look on Sasuke's face of pure horror she grabbed the sword and walked out laughing. She walked to Ibiki's office and slammed the door open not even caring if he wanted her to come in or not and he watched as she walked over to him not knowing what she would do and then her hand slapped him across the face-

"Hey what the hell was that for"-Ibiki yelled, but then calmed himself when he saw the almost tears in the blondes eyes and rushed to her and hugged her-

"Why did you agree for me to do that"-Ino then started to cry-

"I didn't agree, Tsunade made it to where I had no choice but to make you the interrogator. I'm so sorry"-He then hugged her tighter giving her the loving that a father would give. When Ino composed herself she left the comfort of Ibiki's arms and ran out the building to the hokages tower to consult her about making her do this and start a big fight just as Tsunade expected and in three minutes tops Ino was at Tsunades door banging furiously on it until a sleepy Tsunade opened the door to quickly which made it slam into the wall and make a dent-

"WHAT!!!!!!!"-Tsuande yelled vigorously-

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PICK ME TO INTERROGATE THE BASTARDS"-Ino yelled back at the same pitch as the older women Tsunade calmed when she realized it was Ino and then smiled-

"I picked you because I knew both of them knew you and I know good and well you wouldn't take any of their shit since you don't put up with anyone else's"-Tsunade explained. Ino was speechless because she knew that everything Tsunade just said was true, but she was not about to leave with tsunade winning that easily.-

"You know Tsunade you got me this time I'm not going to fight with you"-Tsunade got happy at this comment of hers-"But"-Tsunades smiled just went away-"You will have to buy another chair cause I broke the one that was in there.-Tsunade was pissed now. she hated spending money and it was Ino's turn to smile-"Get out and for your punishment the Uchiha's have to………….

* * *

Please Review!!!!Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Yaaay Chapter 3!okay so i'm a horrible person for not posting earlier!I'm sorry i have had alot of crap happen but this chapter is longer than the other so enjoy!

Thank you for all the reveiws!

I do not own Naruto!

Chapter3

* * *

"And for your punishment you must move into the Uchiha mansion and watch over Sasuke and Itachi" Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs. Ino was at the urge of murdering Tsunade but decided against it and yelled back-

"Tsunade, that's fucking cruel and unusual punishment. How can you do this to me. Ibiki is ganna have your head when he finds out."Ino was about to go on a punching rampage but also decided against that one to then Tsunade spoke again-

"I am the Hokage I can do whatever I please and let Ibiki come to me there is nothing anyone can do when my word is final" That ended Ino and she went on her punching rampage but only broke Tsunades desk and ran out the room forgetting all about giving her report to Tsuande. She ran and ran until she got back to her own house and unlocked the door and ran inside, into her room got under the covers and cried. It had been 30 minutes since Ino started crying and was still until there was a knock on the door. Ino sighed abit and slowly got out of bed until the person at the door started knocking frantically and Ino rushed to the door and opened and found the last person she would expect at her door. Her pineapple head best friend Shikamaru standing there with a bored look on his face-

"Shikamaru what are you doing here?" Ino asked kindly. Shikamaru saw that she had been crying and immediately transformed into brother mode and hugged Ino and said in a soothing tone, "Ino whats wrong? Why are you crying?"-Ino started crying again and answered- "Tsunade is making me move in with the Uchiha's and watch over them"-Shikamaru was enraged and started squeezing Ino without noticing-

"Shik….Shika…ma..ru. Your squeezing…me!-Ino said every chance she could and Shikamaru realized and released her and Ino's lungs almost flew out of her mouth!-

"What the hell Shikamaru. Are you trying to kill me?"-Ino yelled at him-

"Sorry Ino I just got carried away but why is Tsuande making you stay with the traitors?"

"Because I got into a fight and broke a few things and staying with the Uchiha's is my punishment!"-Ino explained. Shikamaru was not to happy with this-

"Does Ibiki know about this?"-Ino shook her head no and Shikamaru growled-

"Well if me and Ibiki have anything to do about it then you won't be staying with them"-Shikamaru said while opening the door to go get Ibiki-

"Wait Shikamaru, nothing you do will work. Tsuande already told me that no one can change her decision wants it was final.-Ino looked down at the ground and Shikamaru punched the wall that was next to him-"Please Shikamaru calm down."-Ino said while gently touching his arm-"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when my best friend is about to go live with some bastards that aren't even worth keeping alive?"-Shikamaru yanked Ino's hand away gently-"Because Shika-Kun I expect you to trust in me. I am a big girl and can take care of myself-Ino said with her hands on her hips and a straight face and Shikamaru just sighed-"Fine just be careful and if those idiots harm you in anyway there will be nothing stopping me from killing them"-Ino smiled with satisfaction and shooed Shikamaru away. Once he was out of sight Ino closed the door and started to pack all her belongings. When midnight rolled around Ino decided to call it a night and go to bed and she would go see the hokage tomorrow for when she was supposed to be leaving. Ino then layed in her bed and fell asleep.

-Ino woke up that morning from the sun beating in threw her curtains. She cursed the sun for being so bright, but decided to get up. She slowly pulled the sheets off her body and slid her legs over the side of the bed and spoke to herself-"God, mornings should be illegal"-Ino rose out of her bed and went and took a shower and then got dressed in her normal attire and put her hair in the normal high pony-tail. She put on her kunai pouch, medic pouch and her mini katana and then her ninja sandels and left her house and dashed to the hokage tower and got there in record time. Ino went up to Tsunades door and banged on it furiously, but instead of Tsuande answering it was her pink headed apprentice. She stared daggers at me with her green eyes- "Would you stop staring at me or take a picture it last longer. Why are you even staring at me so harshly anyway?"-Ino looked at the staring bitch in front of her-"She knows about what's happening Ino"-Tsunade said behind the paper she was reading and Ino was screaming in her head 'WHAT! OH JUST FUCKING GREAT NOW EVERYONE IS GOING TO THINK THAT I'M A BITCH FOR HAVING TO WATCH THE TWO BASTARDS. Ino just calm down and get this over with' Ino then walked up to Tsunades desk and snatched the paper from her hand and set it down on the desk-"Now listen carefully cause I'm only saying this report once"-This got Tsunades full attention and Ino gave her all the details on the Uchiha's-"Ohh and one more thing Itachi wants to quit being a ninja"-This pissed Tsuande off to no extent-"Well now that's just too damn bad because I have already made arrangements for you three to be the head anbu squad"-Ino eyes widened in shock-"WHAT!You can't do this to me. It's completely unfair."-Sakura slammed her fists on Tsunades desk- " Lady Tsuande why won't you put me with Sasuke? I know how to work with him."-Tsunade closed her eyes to answer as nice as possible-"Sakura, Ino is just as good as you at medical maybe even better plus more she is more than capable to be put with the Uchiha's except to her its torcher so she won't drool over them like you did when you walked through my office a few days ago. Ino also won't take shit from them so Sakura you're just going to have to suck it up and deal with it"-Ino smiled evilly. Ino just loves it when Tsunade tells Sakura that she is better than her. It gives her a confidence boost. Tsunade turned back to the now smiling Ino-"Well I'm glad you're happy. So are you done packing because I want you to move into their house as soon as possible"-Ino's smile went away in a blink of an eye-"Heh what do you think"-Tsunade frowned at the blondes answer-"Well You better be mostly packed in two send someone to help you"-Ino clenched her fists and walked out of Tsunades office without being dismissed, but then she remembered about Sasukes hands and yelled to Tsunade-"Hey Hokage you better send someone to heal Sasuke's hand before dies of loosing to much blood, because there's no way in hell I'm doing it"-In a flash Sakura was out of the office and already half way to the interrogation building-"Your welcome Uchiha!-Ino said to herself with a little smirk on her face. Ino made it back to her place and started packing like Tsunade insisted she do.-

Interrogation Building:

-Sakura was running through the building to get to Sasuke. When she found there room she told the ambu guards to step aside. They did what they were told they didn't want to get punched with the pinkettes inhuman strength. She entered the room to find a dazed Itachi and a really pail looking Sasuke sleeping. The pink haired apprentice gasped and in woke the younger Uchiha up and brought Itachi out of his daze, but before Sasuke could react Sakura was on top of him and healing him. Sasuke was in no condition to fight his former teammate so he just let her heal him, but he did feel a little uncomfortable with her right on top of him-"Sakura get OFF"-Sasuke yelled the last word-"No I will not until your healed. I will beat the shit out of Ino when I'm done here"-Both Uchiha's glared at the pinkette and Itachi was the the one to speak-"I swear Sakura you touch her and you will not see the next day"-The girl shuttered abit but shook it off. She knew that he couldn't do anything in the condition he was in, so when she was done healing Sasuke's hands she stood in front of Itachi and pulled out a random plush doll that looked like Ino-"Look carefully Itachi. This is what I'm going to do to Ino for hurting my Sasuke-Kun"-Sakura then tears off the head of the plush doll then Sasuke yelled-"Where the fuck did you get a plush doll of Ino?"-Itachi then pouted-"I want one!"-Sakura put her hands on her hips-"Well that's just to damn bad now is it. And to bad for you I made this plush doll. It has every detail of Ino on it!(WTF Fucking stalker)"-Both Uchihas started to cry because they wanted the detailed Ino doll and the last thing Sakura said before she left was-"Big babies!"

* * *

Please Review!Thankies!


End file.
